I Love You, I Don't Love You
by Dawnaven
Summary: I Love You! Do You Love Me? She asked. No. I said, and that's where it started. LightMisa hints of LMisa
1. Chapter 1

**I Love You, I Don't Love You**

"I love you." She says, and I ignore her.

Another day...

"I love you so much!" She smiled brightly, and I continue working.

"Do you love me?" She asks, her bright orbs filled with happiness.

"No." I said, and I watched as she grew quiet and look down in sadness.

But this time, it was different.

"I love you." I said. That's right, I said it this time.

"I _don't_ love you." That was a shock. She turned on her heel and walked away.

Then the room filled with the scent of a bakery, and sweets, and syrup.

For some reason…Ryuuzaki was dancing around the room singing about how he loved sweets and cakes. No wonder the room was colored pink with lots of flowers, it was a dream.

But I still can't help but feel hurt when she said,

"I _don't_ love you!" There, she said it again.

For some odd reason during the time I stayed handcuffed to Ryuuzaki (I wasn't chained to him now, as he was dancing around the room eating sugar and cake and singing his lungs out), I actually felt like I loved Misa Amane back.

Of course this is just some screwed up dream and I woke up panting. I looked around, Misa was on my left, and Ryuuzaki was on my right. Ryuuzaki was still chained to me, and Misa still loved me, since she was clinging to me like I was a doll, and most of all, I _didn't_ love Misa. No, it was just some screwed up dream that made me think I loved Misa, when I really didn't.

_**(A/N: …Um…I thought of this, but I didn't know how to end it, and it ended up screwed up like this… **__**oO;; **__**how weird…Review and tell me what you think of this screwed up fic that's supposed to be LightMisa pairing…)**_


	2. Dream Within A Dream

**I Love You, I Don't Love You**

**Chapter 2**

**(Never expected this, did you? Hahaha lol)**

After that very disturbing dream, Light got out of bed, pulling Ryuuzaki (who was now awake) to the bathroom. When he was done, they went back to their room where Misa was sleeping soundly.

"Light-kun." She mumbled and shifted in her sleep.

Light sighed inwardly, at least he knew that her feelings would never change, and she would always lov-

"Go to hell." She mumbled, turning over, facing away from him.

Light blinked, and Ryuuzaki chuckled.

"Very unexpected." Ryuuzaki said, forking a piece of cake into his mouth. "Mm. Strawberry shortcake is the best, don't you agree, Light-kun?"

Light wasn't looking at him. He was still staring at Misa.

Misa just woke up, and when she looked around, she saw that Ryuuzaki was eating his Strawberry Shortcake and Light was…staring at her…how odd.

"Is something wrong, Light-kun?" She asked, blinking her big pretty orbs.

He shook his head.

"That's good. But I have something to tell you…" She looked away from him and towards Ryuuzaki.

"What?" He asked.

"I-I'm in love with Ryuuzaki!" She shouted, and glomped Ryuuzaki.

Ryuuzaki looked up. "Surprised, Light-kun?" He chuckled, "Don't be."

And suddenly, Ryuuzaki and Misa started dancing around the room, singing about their love for each other and sweets and cakes and candy.

"Oh shit!" Light sat up abruptly. A dream within a dream.

Ryuuzaki chained to him on his right. Check. Misa sleeping on his left. Check. Now to check if Misa loved him.

He leaned over her sleeping form, kissing her lightly on the lips.

Misa's eyes opened, and she smiled against his lips, "Misa loves Light-kun."

He smiled inwardly. Misa loved him, check.

"Does Light-kun love Misa?"

"…No." It was the usual routine, she would ask him, and he would answer no. She would be heartbroken, but he would always have a reason to keep her around. And sometimes, it would be enough for her to just be with him, even without his love.

**Owari!!!**

_**(A/N: …Um…**_pie108 _**told me I should do another chapter…and here it is! Yeah…so here it is! I hope its good…)**_


	3. Cafe Confessions

**I Love You, I Don't Love You**

After having those weird dreams, and the next day after, Ryuuzaki announced that everyone could take the rest of the day off. And that was why Misa had dragged the both of us to the café down the street.

"Light-kun! Aren't you glad that we get to go out for a change?" Misa grinned.

"Yes, it is very nice." Ryuuzaki said.

"Misa wasn't asking Ryuuzaki-san! Misa was asking Light-kun!" Misa pouted.

I sighed, they were such a drag. And what was worse, was the fact that Ryuuzaki had chained Misa to me, not unlike how I was chained to him. So basically the three of us were chained together, and were getting strange looks from people passing by us.

Misa was clinging to my arm now, pouting into my long-sleeved shirt I decided to wear.

"Why can't Ryuuzaki-san let Misa and Light-kun go out on a date by ourselves?" Misa frowned.

Ryuuzaki just looked at her, "If I did, then you two would plot about how to go about killing criminals without being caught while you were on your date, and I can't have that now, can I?"

Misa stuck her tongue out at Ryuuzaki, "You forgot one thing, Ryuuzaki-san! Misa and Light-kun is not the second, nor the first Kira!"

Ryuuzaki was now biting on the pad of his tongue, "Hm, your right, but while you may not be Kira right now, your memories are just erased."

Misa let out a frustrated sigh, "When will Ryuuzaki-san learn that Misa Misa and Light-kun are not Kira?"

I sighed inwardly, shaking my head as they continued to argue and continued walking to the café.

"Misa Misa loves Light-kun!" Misa grinned, sitting next to me in the booth, and Ryuuzaki sat across from us. "He actually went took Misa out on a date!" Then she glared at Ryuuzaki, "Even if Ryuuzaki-san is here." She stuck out her tongue at him immaturely.

Ryuuzaki just smiled as he added his usual amount of sugar cubes to his coffee. In front of him sat a strawberry shortcake, which he was about to eat.

"Does Light-kun love Misa?" Misa asked. It was always like this, and once again I was going to answer the usual 'no'.

I breathed in deeply and was about to answer when Ryuuzaki said, "Light-kun may not like Misa-san, but I like Misa-san." Ryuuzaki forked a piece of cake into his mouth, keeping his fork there even after he swallowed.

Misa stared at him with wide eyes, and then a blush covered her cheeks, "Um…Misa likes Ryuuzaki-kun too, but Misa _loves_ Light-kun!"

"I am glad." Ryuuzaki smiled, and forked another piece of cake into his mouth.

I closed my eyes, sighing deeply and leaning back into my seat. Hopefully this won't be another strange dream…

"Misa loves Light-kun." Misa smiled, hugging me by the waist.

"I love you too." I whispered to myself, knowing she won't hear, even if she was very close to me.

_**(A/N: without counting this Author's Note, this weird chapter/drabble is exactly 500 words…that's still counts for a drabble, right? Lol, I don't even know what a drabble is exactly…tell me people, okay? So this is seriously the last chapter for this drawn out story. So yeah, review, cuz it's LightMisa, now with LMisa! XP lol.)**_


End file.
